


Family Moments

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sparkling Cuteness, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A sweet, peaceful moment for Blue and Sunny's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> she came out of nowhere and demanded cuteness. who am i to deny such an adorable sparkling femme?

Bluestreak smiled when he saw Shatter sitting with Static at the small table they had purchased for the sparkling. None of Shatter’s hand-me-downs were small enough for their new sparkling, so he looked out of place sitting next to Static and teaching her to hold a crayon. It was an adorable sight, though, and he wondered if he would have time to sneak away and get a camera before the moment was over.

And then the moment was ruined by Shatter’s best friend walking into the room and throwing a huge sheet of paper across the table.

Static laughed in delight at the action and Bluestreak’s smile grew. He loved that everything was so new and magical for his youngest sparkling; her reactions allowed him to see the universe in a light the war had taken from them all. She laughed again when Shatter, guiding her hand and the crayon in it, made a mark on the paper. Then the older sparkling—he was almost an adult now, really—let go of her hand and Static starting making her own marks on the paper.

The house filled up with her laughter amazingly quickly.

Blue turned when he heard the click of the camera shutter behind him. Sunstreaker gave him a smile.

“I heard her laughing, so I brought the camera.”

Bluestreak appreciated that; they had missed too many moments like this with Shatter. He smiled back at his mate. “I was afraid I’d miss something if I went after it.”  
Sunny transferred the camera to one hand and then wrapped an arm around Blue. “I know what you mean. They grow up fast.”

“Too fast,” the sniper agreed. “Sometimes I wish that she could stay this young and innocent forever.”

“I’m grateful she gets to be this innocent at all. You missed out on so much.”

“Shatter and Static give it back to me.” Bluestreak leaned into Sunstreaker’s side, savoring the moment.

Shatter noticed them watching then, and gave them a smile. Emily noticed Shatter’s smile and turned to give them a wave. Static noticed the gesture and looked over at her creators as well. Bluestreak felt his spark soar when she smiled at the sight of them.

“Come color!” Static said brightly. “Come color!”

Sunstreaker smiled brilliantly at the femme. "Sure, baby girl."

Bluestreak took the camera from his mate as Sunny walked over to the sparklings. Emily scooted over to give the older mech more room to work and Shatter slid the box of crayons closer to the artist so they could all share. Blue took a few pictures and then moved closer to the table to watch his family work.

If the art produced by the younger generation was inferior to what Sunstreaker put on the paper, no one noticed. It was all filled with love and happiness—and Bluestreak was proud to hang it on the wall of his office the next day.  



End file.
